A Flor e o Falcão
by Sahky Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke retorna a Konoha após sua vingança contra o irmão estar completa,tendo em mente outro objetivo: Reconstruir o clã Uchiha. Mas será que o coração da mulher que ele escolhera para ajuda-lo nisso a muito tempo ainda seria seu depois de tudo?
1. Chapter 1

** Naruto não me pertence,e sim ao tio Kishimoto,só estou pegando emprestado,mas se ele quiser me dar o Sasuke de presente,prometo que não reclamo rsrsrs .**

* * *

**A Flor e o Falcão**

_Capítulo 1:O sofrimento da Flor_

"_**UM DIA O FALCÃO REPOUSARÁ NOS GALHOS DA CEREJEIRA"**_

_ (Desconhecido)**  
**_

A chuva desta noite caia torrencialmente sobre sua pele alva. As fortes gotas lhe encharcavam a roupa colando-as ainda mais em seu corpo,causando-lhe sensações desconfortáveis. Impiedosamente o frio lhe castigava. No entanto,ela não se importava,na verdade nada mais importava.

Andava pelas ruas desertas de Konoha sobre aquele forte temporal não porque gostava,e sim,porque precisava. Necessitava que a água lhe lavasse a alma - se é que ainda possuía uma – e levasse junto as lembranças e os sentimentos que lhe cortavam como kunais afiadas,ou ainda pior,como agulhas,senbons,usadas por um ninja extremamente habilidoso que sabia muito bem em que lugares acertar,em que lugares mais lhe doíam e seriam letais. Um torturador.

Fazia anos. Anos que havia dado um fim naquilo que lhe machucara por tempos a fio e em hipótese alguma poderia se arrepender e voltar atrás. Nunca. Tinha feito uma escolha que decididamente fora a melhor e a mais difícil que tomara na vida. Mas precisava e estava feito. Ponto final.

"_Adeus,Sasuke-kun..."_

Adeus. Foi o que havia dito alguns anos atrás. Com aquela simples palavra havia dado fim àquele tormento. E foi a melhor coisa que fizera. Estava certa – pelo menos era o que tentava repetir para si mesma o tempo todo. A cada instante insignificante de sua vida.

Agora as coisas haviam mudado. O tempo passou. Já não era mais aquela garotinha chorona que se escondia atrás dos companheiros de time ou de seu sensei. Não,agora era uma mulher. Uma kunoichi forte e decidida que não temia absolutamente nada,nem os trovões que lhe iluminaram vez ou outra durante aquela noite,nem mesmo ele... Uchiha Sasuke.

Por que tudo era tão complicado para ela? Por que não escolhera alguém que a amasse para entregar seu coração? Por que não escolhera Naruto ou quem sabe o Lee,que tanto lutaram para defendê-la. Para protegê-la. E que estavam ao seu lado nas horas que mais precisava?

Ela não sabia.

"_Cada um tem sua própria alma gêmea,seres que se completam. E mesmo que tudo e todos estejam contra eles,o destino se encarregara de os juntar,não importando o quanto tentem fugir,no final estarão unidos,enlaçados definitivamente pelo sentimento mais forte que existe: O amor."_

As palavras de sua sábia e doce amiga Hyuuga ressoavam pelos seus tímpanos como notas de um coro angelical.

Sakura suspirou alto,agora se lembrava porque que não escolhera Naruto ou Lee. Eles já tinham alguém os esperando futuramente. E Hinata – sem sombras de duvidas - era o alguém que esperava pelo seu alegre e sorridente amigo - ou melhor – irmão,Uzumaki Naruto.

Continuou andando sem rumo aparente,deixava que seus pés a guiassem,que lhe levassem ao caminho certo enquanto pensava nos rumos que o destino havia dado em sua vida.

Já estava mais do que na hora de parar de ser covarde. Dois meses. Faziam exatamente dois meses que o único Uchiha existente voltara para a vila e não tivera,sequer,coragem de olhar em seus orbes ônix. Fugia de tudo que pudesse liga-la a ele. Abandonara as noitadas divertidas com os amigos porque sabia que ele estaria presente.

Missão? Nem pensar. Se ocupava o máximo possível no hospital,e sempre que a Hokage dava alguma missão a sua equipe,fazia questão de encontrar alguma desculpa para não ir. Tsunade,por sua vez,conhecia tão bem sua pupila que compreendia suas razões e não a forçava a nada enquanto não achasse que ela estava preparada.

Sabia que não poderia fugir para sempre,hora ou outra teria que encará-lo. E além disso não poderia abandonar sua equipe,seus amigos,e seu... namorado. Afinal,tinha um namorado,não é? Tudo bem que só havia começado a namorar com ele por pura pressão dos amigos,mas fizera uma escolha e agora deveria arcar com as consequências.

Sai era legal,amoroso,compreensivo – ate demais para ser franca –,inteligente,bonito,entre outras qualidades que o rapaz possuía,mas Sakura simplesmente não o amava e esse era o único problema que encontrava nele.

Fazia 7 meses que havia começado o relacionamento com o moreno e nunca o deixara fazer nada além de simples beijos e segurar sua mão,apesar dele ser sempre tão romântico e respeitoso,e saber que ele nunca faria nada que ela não quisesse,caso o clima esquentasse um pouco mais.

O único empecilho era o amor louco e obsessivo que sentia pelo Uchiha,mesmo que não admitisse sabia que o que sentia em relação a ele,e sabia o que necessitava e queria naquele momento: O amor de Sasuke.

Mesmo com o que tinha sofrido por ele,por causa dele,não conseguia arrancar a paixão de dentro de seu peito.

Por ele havia treinado ate não aguentar mais,quantas e quantas vezes não acordara em um campo de treinamento,pela madrugada,por ter desmaiado após esgotar todo o seu chakra? Perdera as contas.

Sakura treinou e treinou - dia após dia - durante seis anos,que mais pareceram séculos,foi isso o que a jovem flor fizera. Com seus esforços virou chunnin,jounnin e quando superou sua mestra e ficou tão forte quanto Kakashi ou Sai ou qualquer outro shinobi da vila da folha,foi encaminhada para o treinamento árduo e doloroso no núcleo ANBU,aprendeu técnicas das quais nem mesmo sonhara que existia . Agora fazia parte da elite ANBU assim como seus colegas de time.

Sem se dar conta de onde seus pés a guiavam levou um susto quando vislumbrou o último lugar que desejara na vida. Só percebeu quando já se encontrava na frente de uma placa que mostrava um símbolo parecido com um leque formado pelas cores branco e vermelho e com a seguinte inscrição um pouco apagada:

"_**DISTRITO UCHIHA"**_

"_Por Kami onde eu fui me meter,eu tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível." – _Pensou a Haruno nervosamente,dando as costas e saindo apressada.

* * *

Na casa principal Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo e focou seus olhos para a entrada principal de onde tinha sentido um chakra bastante conhecido,sorriu de canto ao ver uma cabeleira rosa se distanciar apressada.

- Interessante. – Murmurou antes de retornar ao que estava fazendo anteriormente.

* * *

_**Yoo pessoas,espero que gostem da fic,é a primeira que posto aquii no FF e estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam dela rsrsrs**_  
_** e espero reviews 0/**_

_**Ah,a frase do começo do capitulo:"Um dia o falcão repousará nos galhos da cerejeira",eu não sei de quem,vi uma vez e achei interessante,mas o autor estava como "desconhecido",no entanto, se alguèm souber de quem é me avisa que coloco lá rsrsrs**_

_**Ja ne...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá meus amores,nossa,devo dizer que não poderia estar mais feliz com reviews,sinceramente não esperava ganhar nenhum rsrsrs_  
_Bom,capitulo novo quentinho,estão vendo como os reviews fazem milagres?rsrsrs_  
_Por isso,deixem nesse capitulo também,por favorrrrr T.T_  
_Boa leituraaa!_

* * *

**A Flor e o Falcão**

_Capítulo 2:Missão para o Time 7_

_**"A distância não afasta as pessoas, apenas aumenta o amor de quem sente saudades."**_

Sasuke andava calmamente pelas ruas tumultuadas da vila oculta da Folha. Mãos nos bolsos,ar sereno e uma expressão que evidentemente dizia: "Não encoste,cão,er...quer dizer,Uchiha raivoso".

Estava caminhando rumo a torre da Hokage,provavelmente ela lhe daria uma missão com o Time 7 – segundo um Naruto elétrico lhe revelara a noite anterior enquanto comiam rámen.

Para falar com sinceridade,ele não se importava se saia em missão ou ficava na vila,afinal de contas nada era como antes para ele. A punição para um nukenin era severa,mas não comparada com o desprezo de certas pessoas.

Fizera bobagens? Sim. Era um fato. E a maior de todas foi ter matado o irmão injustamente. Outra bobagem foi não ter dado o devido valor àqueles que realmente se importavam com sua pessoa. E estava pagando por isso.

De inicio,Sasuke não pensou que seria aceito novamente em Konoha depois de tudo que fizera,mas Naruto pediu e a Hokage – em reunião com os velhos conselheiros – decidiu lhe punir sim,mas como possuía informações importantes - descobertas em meio de matar Itachi - sobre a organização Akatsuki e que de fato ajudaram muito a vila,Tsunade lhe deu o "perdão".

Ficara sob condicional por meses,até se fosse a frente da sua casa era seguido. Em toda hora e a qualquer lugar,os ninjas ANBU estariam a observa-lo.

Sempre soube que esse seria um preço pequeno depois de tudo,mas seu jeito orgulhoso estava preste a estourar com essa situação. Aceitou por motivos de força maior,afinal de contas,possuía dois objetivos na vida,um fora cumprido,enquanto o outro estava prestes a ser – pelo menos foi o que pensou num primeiro momento,mal sabendo ele que as coisas estavam apenas começando a complicar.

Por que diabos aquela kunoichi irritante estava evitando ele? Não era ela quem jurou amor eterno e até pediu – para não dizer,implorou – que a levasse junto quando partiu? Não era ela que caia de amores por tudo que tinha haver com ele? Então por que fazia toda essa ceninha para afasta-lo?

Esses eram os pensamentos que invadiam a mente do Uchiha.

"Irritante...". Concordou balaçando levemente a cabeça.

Era por isso que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Porque ela era uma irritante,Sasuke pensava.

Logo agora que estava pensando em formar uma família e que ela fora sua primeira - e única,deve-se ressaltar – escolha para cumprir seus objetivos?

– Irritante – sussurrou.

– Esta dando para falar sozinho agora,Teme?

Naruto estava ao seu lado desde quando? Não o vira chegar,será que Sasuke estava tão distraído ao ponto de baixar a guarda dessa forma?

– Hn – Resmungou,pouco se importando com a presença do louro. Simplesmente o ignoraria,como sempre.

– Mas então,Teme? O que você estava pensando tão concentrado que nem se deu conta que eu estava ao seu lado?

– É claro que sabia que estava aqui,Dobe.

– Não sabia.

– Sabia.

– Não.

– Sim.

– Idiota.

– Quem você está chamando de idiota aqui em seu bastardo? – Falou um Naruto furioso,erguendo os punhos para o rapaz a sua frente.

– Certas coisas nunca mudam,não é? - Kakashi apareceu em um piscar de olhos,com seu livrinho de capa laranja com uma moça correndo e com o titulo: **"Icha,Icha Paradise".**

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares furisos,e emburrados seguiram para a torre.

– Estou com fome.

– Quando você não está,Dobe.

– Cala a boca seu desgraçado.

O sensei que ouvia tudo sem desviar os olhos do livrinho erótico,respirou fundo pela segunda vez. Será que seus aprendizes nunca iriam crescer?

Continuaram andando silenciosos dessa vez. Naruto com a mão na barriga choramingando,Sasuke o ignorando completo e totalmente e Kakashi ainda absorto em sua leitura.

**~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~**

Sai encontrava-se desenhando quando os outros integrantes de time adentraram a sala da Hokage,por isso,sequer deu atenção quando Naruto berrou um "baa-chan" e recebeu um soco da loura.

Tsunade estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça devido a sua bebedeira do dia anterior e esse pirralho infeliz ainda ficava gritando em seu ouvido?

O que ela fizera para receber tal sofrimento? Foi os vários sakês que tomou? Ou os vários socos que deu em Jiraya quando ele era pequeno e formavam um mesmo time?

Ela não sabia. E a dor de cabeça só ficava maior.

Por que diabos tinha que exagerar no Sakê?

– Eu vou para de beber essa droga - resmungou colocando a mão na cabeça enquanto sentava-se novamente na cadeira.

Os outros fingiram não ter ouvido e Naruto estava prestes a chama-la de bêbada quando Kakashi percebeu e lhe deu um olhar reprovador para que não o fizesse se não quisesse morrer.

– Então Hokage-sama,o que tem para nós? – Kakshi indagou.

– Sakura está chegando,esperem. Não gosto de repetir a mesma coisa mais de uma vez.

Com a simples menção do nome,um certo moreno se animou. Quer dizer,um só não,dois morenos se animaram.

**~~~"~~~"~~~"~~~**

O que será que Tsunade queria com ela? Para mandar um ninja chama-la as presas significava que a coisa não era nada boa.

Será que havia acontecido algo sua mestra? Ou com Naruto? Ou com algum dos amigos?

A loura sabia que o hospital estava lotado esses dias e que precisava cuidar de seus pacientes,ora.

Sakura pulava de prédio em prédio para chegar mais rápido em seu destino,a brisa suave de Konoha bagunçando seus cabelos deliciosamente.

Chegou mais rápido do que pensava e encontrou com Shizune na frente do prédio.

– Ohayo Shizune–san.

– Sakura,a Hokage está esperando apenas você agora – Chegou mais perto da rosada. – É melhor ir logo,ela está uma pilha hoje.

Sakura deu uma risadinha,afinal,quando é que sua shishou não estava estressada? Mas uma coisa achou estranha,Tsuande estava "apenas" esperando por ela,quer dizer que tinha mais gente envolvida nessa.

Subiu as escadas e assim que estava a frente da porta do escritório,ouviu um "entre" sem nem ao menos precisar bater antes.

Ao adentrar o cômodo não pode evitar uma expressão de susto ao ver nada mais, nada menos que o time 7 completo reunido,em especial por um certo Uchiha encostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos atentos em tudo que fazia.

Sakura pensou que poderia ficar o dia todo vislumbrando aquele jeito sexy dele,especialmente quando ele lhe presenteou com um sorriso de canto que lhe tirou todo ar.

"Meu Deus,que homem era esse?". Pensou umidecendo os lábios institivamente,mas sua atenção foi dominada paraoutra coisa quando Sai abraçou sua cintura e beijou-lhe os cabelos de modo protetor.

Sakura de sobressaltou com o ato,não estava esperando,e menos ainda o olhar desgostoso e o cenho franzido que o Uchiha havia feito ao enxegar o ato do outro homem.

Será que estava vendo coisas? Foi o que Sakura perguntou a si mesma quando desviou os olhos dos penetrantes ônix e cumprimentou a todos.

Se afastando dos braços de seu "namorado",vislumbrou sua mestra sentada na cadeira atrás da grande mesa de mogno e indagou o motivo da reunião,claro que com jeito,a loura era muito fácil de se zangar se entendesse que estava sendo intimidada a responder de uma vez.

– Estou designando o time 7 para uma missão.

– Mas Shishou,eu tenho pacientes que precisam de mim no hospital,não posso sair agora. – Tentou fugir.

– Isso não é desculpa,Sakura,Shizune pode ficar em seu lugar enquanto não volta.

–Mas...

– Nada de "mas". Vocês partem pela manhã. – Distribuiu pergaminhos com detalhes sobre a missão – A missão de vocês é se infiltrar na casa de um senhor feudal,que pelo que eu soube,anda se associando com ninjas inimigos de Konoha. Enquanto fornece dinheiro e armas para eles,o senhor feudal cobra alguns serviços sujos,entre eles,matar ninjas de Konoha que se meteram em seu caminho,como foi o caso.

– Como vamos nos infiltrar?- Naruto resmungou impaciente.

– Simples. Terá uma festa na casa desse senhor,depois vocês lêem no pergaminho – apertou a têmpora – um dos casais que foram convidados serão inteceptados por vocês que sob henge desempenharam o papel. Por esse motivo você é essencial Sakura,você e o Uchiha serão o casal sob henge.

A Haruno ficou em pânico nesse exato momento,Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto gostando da ideia e Sai apertou o punho com força.

– Por quem tem que ser ele?- indagou em voz alta,não escondendo os ciúmes.

– Porque Naruto,Kakashi e você farão alguns serviços extras durante a estadia naquela vila. As instruções estão no pergaminho. E Sasuke é muito anti-social para se enturmar. E não ouse desafiar minhas decisões novamente.

Tsunade franziu o cenho de modo que dizia: " Assunto encerrado" . Todos fecharam os olhos ante a decisão da Hokage.

É claro que Tsunade não colocara Sakura e Sasuke juntos nessa missão como um "casal" levianamente,a pupila deveria parar de fugir,se continuasse assim nunca iria superar as coisas que precisava e também porque sabia que os sentimentos da moça para com Sai não eram,sequer,comparados ao sentimentos dela para com Sasuke.

A loura não queria admitir,mas desejava ardentemente que a Haruno fosse feliz,assim como queria ter sido anos atrás com o homem que povoava seus pensamentos até hoje. Pena que não deu certo. No entanto, sua pupila e o moreno orgulhoso encostado na parede sem mencionar nem uma palavra durante todo o tempo que estivera ali,tinham tudo para dar. Sem contar que não gostava daquele petulante que a pupila chamava de "namorado" e que fora treinado pelo idiota do Danzou.

Já estava estourando de dor de cabeça quando despensou o time 7 sem nem ouvir mais alguma objeção. Quando estavam prestes a sair,porém,a porta foi aberta vagarosamente.

– Tsunade-sama,a senhora precisa assinar esses papeis – Shizune adentrou o escritório com uma pilha de documentos,não sem antes dirigir um olhar deveras significativo a Kakashi que desviou o olhar do livrinho,que havia tirado do bolso depois que Tsunade havia dispensado-os,e sorriu para a moça.

Coisa que não passou despercebido por seus alunos que agora sorriam maldosamente enquanto saiam um por um,deixando a sala com apenas a Hokage e Shizune.

Ok,Tsunade estava pensando que odiava seu cargo,odiava esses malditos papeis,odiava a si mesma por ter aceitado ficar trancafiada naquele lugar idiota.

– Shizune,cadê o sakê que estava aqui? – perguntou mexendo nas gavetas.

E sua promessa de largar a bebida tinha ido para o espaço.

"Dane-se". Refletiu.

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e que não puderam deixar review no capitulo anterior e ao review de:

**Koorime Hyuuga**:Muito obrigada pelas boas vindas e pelo aviso sobre os reviews rsrsrs. Nossa,fiqueii muito,muito,muito feliz que tenha gostado e agradeço de todo coração pelo carinho implicito em todo review. Sem palavras,simplesmente ameiii,obrigada por tudo.

p.s.:Também não gosto muito do Sai não,mas alguém tinha que provocar ciumes no Sasuke-kun,neah? Quem quer ver o Sasuke-kun com ciumes levanta a mão \o/

**BabyBlue55: **Bem,sua pergunta sobre quando eles iam se encontrar já está respondida com o capitulo,neh? rsrsrs Muitas surpresas vem por aii * Olhar maligno *. Muito obrigada pelo review e pelo carinho. Obrigada por acompanhar,estou amando saber o que acham da fic.

p.s.:Sou novata aqui,por isso não sabia dos anonimos,como não sei um monte de coisa do FF rsrsrs,mas estou aprendendo. Mega obrigada pela dica...

** Muito obrigada de coração. Ameiiiiiiiii os dois reviews...**

E ai? O que acharam? Agora a Haruno e o Uchiha vão sair em missão como um casal *-* muita coisa pode acontecer,não é? * sorrisinho maligno *  
E a frase do começo estava como enviada por Isabelle Marques,mas não sei se de fato,é ela a autora,vou pesquisar e depois coloco rsrs  
Bem,quem quiser ler a fic "NOITE PERFEITA" que postei essa semana eu iria ficar muito feliz,é uma one-shot com momento hot da Sakura e do Sasuke rsrsr  
Deixem review,pleaseee,eles fazem milagres rsrsrs.  
Kissus,  
Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais um capitulo,espero que gostem...  
Boa leitura!**

* * *

**A Flor e o Falcão**

_Capítulo 3:Sensações_

_**"Amar talvez seja isso...**_  
_**Descobrir o que o outro fala mesmo quando ele não diz."**_

_Pe.Fábio de Melo_

Sasuke deixava a água quente escorrer por todo seu corpo,relaxando os músculos retesados pelo árduo treinamento que tivera com Naruto durante toda a tarde. Admitia que o amigo havia crescido bastante em relação ao desempenho ninja,durante o tempo que ficara afastado de Konoha. Mas jamais diria isso ao loiro.

A propósito,ficara sabendo que ele e a herdeira do clã Hyuuga enfim estavam se acertando,afinal de contas,sabia desde pequeno que a garota era completamente apaixonada pelo amigo,mas este nunca percebera.

– Baka – sussurrou.

Naruto era um idiota de nunca ter compreendido os sentimentos da moça.

Saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir alguém batendo à porta,franziu o cenho,afinal não esperava ninguém.

Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu do banho,dirigindo-se a porta,sem ao menos se importar com sua nudez por baixo da toalha.

– Sakura? – indagou surpreso ao abrir e dar de cara com a moça de cabelos rosadas.

A Haruno,por sua vez,ficou extremamente constrangida ao ver como ele estava vestido,ou melhor,como ele não estava vestido.

– S-S-Sasuke,e-eu vim falar com v-você,mas d-depois eu...eu..

– Você... – ele incentivou sorrindo maroto pelo estado da moça.

– Eu...han...volto d-depois.

Antes que ela se afastasse demais,porém,a segurou pelo braço,Sakura soltou um suspiro profundo ante a mão molhada dele em sua pele quente. E se criticou por ter dado ouvidos ao que Shizune pedia e ter vindo até o distrito Uchiha.

**~~"~~"~~"~~**

_Sakura terminava seu trabalho no Hospital de Konoha,passando algumas informações dos seus pacientes em estado mais delicado para Shizune - cujo ficaria responsável por eles até sua volta - quando a morena lhe pediu um favor._

_– Sakura-san,eu tinha que passar na casa de uma pessoa para entregar uma coisa,mas eu vou sair mais tarde do que esperava daqui e ,você sabe...bem,o kakashi vai sair amanhã em missão e ele perguntou se eu gostaria de sair – murmurou envergonhada – com ele.V-você poderia entregar uma coisa por mim?_

_Sakura quase gargalhou perante o constragimento de Shizune,mas não queria encabular a moça mais do que,obviamente,já estava._

_– Claro que sim,o que é?_

_– A Tsunade-sama pediu para que eu levasse alguns pergaminhos para o Time 7,a propósito,os seus estão aqui – lhe entregou uma caixinha com 3 pergaminhos dentro – são informações importantes sobre as identidades que irão assumir na missão. O de Naruto e Sai eu já entreguei,encontrei os dois a pouco no Ichiraku,o Kakashi eu vou entregar mais tarde – corou – mas o de Sasuke-san ainda está aqui e como a casa dele é a mais afastada... – deu ombros – será que você poderia fazer esse favor?_

_O quê?_

_Ela estava fugindo de Uchiha Sasuke e de suas seduções,como iria na toca do urso? _

_Estava pronta para dizer um não bem audível por sinal,arrumar uma desculpa ou algo desse tipo,mas alguma coisa no olhar de Shizune dizia que ela estava quase implorando. _

_Será que o envolvimento dela com seu sensei estava tão forte assim?_

_– Onegai,Sakura-san._

_E como não sabia dizer um "não" para um pedido tão suplicante..._

_– Está bem,me dê os pergaminhos dele._

**_"S2"_**

_Seu plano era simples. Iria na casa de Naruto e o obrigaria a levar os pergaminhos na casa de Sasuke. Simplesmente isso. Fácil assim. E realmente teria dado certo se..._

_– Sakura-channnnnnnnnnn,você chegou na hora certa,dattebayooo – puxou a garota para dentro do pequeno apartamento – o que você acha que eu devo usar? Essa gravata preta com listras laranja – colocou abaixo do pescoço para demostrar – ou essa laranja com listras pretas? – fez a mesma demonstração._

_Não era preciso dizer que a coitada da Haruno não estava entendendo absolutamente nada,certo?_

_– Para que isso,Naruto?_

_– Você não esta sabendo Sakura-chan? Eu vou à casa da Hina-chan jantar com sua família._

_Um estalo deu-se na cabeça da moça diante dessa palavras,realmente Hinata havia comentado com ela quando fora no hospital no dia anterior - visitar Kiba que havia voltado machucado na última missão._

_Como não se lembrara disso? _

_Mas não sabia que o relacionamento dos amigos estava tão serio assim._

_– Vocês já estão namorando?_

_Naruto desviou a atenção das gravatas e olhou para a amiga,confuso._

_– O quê?_

_Tapado._

_– Você e a Hinata já estão namorando?_

_– Ahh,não,ainda não Sakura-chan,nem a beijei ainda – Sakura teve a impressão dele ter ficado um pouco sem graça – mas você sabe,as regras do clã dela são um pouco...rigidas._

_– Entendo..._

_Entendia que seu plano de despachar Naruto para a casa de Sasuke havia ido por água abaixo._

_– Naruto,eu preciso ir._

_– Mas já Sakura-chan – choramingou – a propósito,o que você tinha vindo falar? Eu nem te deixei,não foi? E que caixa é essa? Ei,você também ganhou os pergaminhos. Shizune me entregou uma caixinha dessa também. – Coçou a cabeça._

_– Foi sim,ela me entregou a pouco – Sorriu e foi saindo do apartarmento. – Aliás,a gravata toda cinza – olhou para dentro do guarda-roupas onde estavam as outras gravatas – combinaria melhor com seu terno – apontou para cima da cama onde se encontrava a peça que citara._

_Ainda escutou um "arigatou" antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. _

_Sorriu. _

_O amigo era mesmo um bobo._

_Mas um bobo adorável e ficava feliz por ele finalmente ter encontrado alguém que lhe dava o devido valor. E Hinata merecia o rapaz,pois era tão boa quanto ele. _

_Formariam um casal mais que perfeito. Tinha certeza._

**~~"~~"~~"~~**_  
_

Voltando para a situação em que se encontrava, com o Uchiha ainda segurando seu braço...

– Você veio até aqui e agora vai embora assim? – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Entra. – apontou com a cabeça.

Sakura não teve nenhuma chance de objeção,pois assim que falou ele a puxou para dentro,fechando a porta atrás de si.

Seguiram pelo hall e logo estavam numa sala bonita. Ela sabia que Sasuke havia feito umas reformas ali para se tornar habitável novamente,as outras casas do clã estavam em ruínas ainda,mas não a principal, esta estava em seu maior esplendor desde a fundação do distrito.

O uchiha ofereceu uma poltrona para que ela sentasse e a moça foi logo entregando a caixinha que segurava e que Sasuke estava curioso em saber o que era.

– Tsunade-sama lhe pediu para entregar – falou rapidamente,arrancando um sorriso maroto do rapaz.

"Por que esta tão nervosa,Haruno?" Zombou em pensamento.

Quando ela passou a caixa para sua mão,a sua e a dele se tocaram suavemente e ela corou com a corrente elétrica que passou pelos seus dedos unidos por um breve momento.

Entretanto,foi quando uma gota de água caiu dos cabelos úmidos de Sasuke,passando pelo seu pescoço,tórax,umbigo e indo se alojar na toalha que estava em sua cintura - e que com certeza traçaria um caminho mais... mais,como posso dizer?...mais "impróprio para menores de 18 anos",que ela sentiu o corpo vibrar e seu coração entrar em um ritmo frenético.

– E-eu realmente tenho q-que... – olhou para a toalha dele e mordeu os lábios - ...que ir.

Sasuke estava satisfeito com o que estava causando na rosada,mas não queria pressionar ela em nada.

Por enquanto.

– Espere aqui,eu vou colocar uma roupa e já volto.

Antes que ela dissesse algo,ele subiu as escadas e saiu de seu campo de visão.

O que ela estava fazendo afinal de contas? Dera os pergaminhos a Sasuke,missão cumprida,hora de cair fora.

Entretanto,uma foto em cima da mesinha no canto do sala lhe chamou a atenção.

Sakura levantou-se e aproximou-se do lugar,segurando o porta-retratos em seus dedos,um tanto quanto trêmulos.

Na foto encontrava-se a família principal do clã Uchiha. Sasuke,seus pais e Itachi,juntos. Sakura notava que Sasuke parecia muito feliz,com um sorriso que nunca o vira dar desde que o conhecia,por outro lado,o pai de Sasuke e Itachi mantinham uma expressão severa na face e sua mãe... ah!que linda mulher. O uchiha mais novo mais parecia com ela do que com os outros dois na foto.

Ela possiua um sorriso sincero,meigo,adorável... Com certeza seria uma mulher maravilhosa.

A rosada não pode deixar de tocar no rosto da dela na foto,ela era tão...especial.

– Mikoto. Minha mãe.

Sakura se assustou,soltando o porta-retratos e este estaria quebrado nesse minuto,se não fosse a velocidade de Sasuke que a segurou antes que caísse.

– D-desculpe – sussurou envergonhada pelo ato.

Não tinha visto o Uchiha chegar. Desde quando estava alí a observa-la?

Sasuke colocou o objeto no lugar e depois de um breve olhar ,voltou-se para a mulher que o olhava de forma quase carinhosa.

Ele estava pensando em abraça-la,estreita-la em seus braços,depositar um beijo em seus cabelos - como sempre quisera,mas nunca pode fazer.

– Preciso ir – ela murmurou.

Ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e ela entendeu isso como um "ok".

Antes de sair Sasuke segurou sua mão.

– É bom estar em Konoha novamente.

Na verdade,ele queria dizer: _é bom estar com você novamente._

Ela acenou e partiu,deixando um vazio em seu coração,como sempre acontecia quando ela não estava por perto,porque ele sabia que_ a única pessoa que preenchia sua vazia existência era Sakura..._

* * *

Agradecendo ao review de:

**Koorime Hyuuga**:Olá minha linda,primeiramente muito obrigada pelo review. Bem,você está vendo que Sai logo logo já era,não é? Mas antes irá colocar muitos ciumes num certo Uchiha hahaha. Eu sou maligna. E sim,vai ter muito ecchi e hentai ainda rsrsrrsMuito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic,estou amando seus reviews. Arigatou.

**Obrigada também a todos que leram e que não deixaram reviews por algum motivo.**

Bem,galerinha,espero que tenham gostado,eu ia colocar uma cena que iria causar um colapso em todos vocês - como causou em mim quando li o que tinha escrito *-* - mas decidi nao colocar nesse capitulo,fica para uma próxima * sou mal *. Vou logo dizendo que cenas quentes estão a caminho rsrsrs * cala-te boca *  
Bem,deixem reviews para eu saber o que estão achando,adorooooo. Muito obrigada pela força o/.  
Ah! A última frase do capitulo para os que não reconheceram é a frase do Datta Book,mas acho que vocês sabem,não é? rsrsrs  
Kissus,  
Ja ne...  
p.s.: Não tenho certeza quando sairá o próximo capítulo,talvez demore mais,tenho que atualizar duas outras fics que estão atrasadas em outro site rsrsrs


	4. Chapter 4

**A Flor e o Falcão**

Capítulo 4: Pensamentos

* * *

**"O ciúmes é a primeira prova de amor, em todas as formas de amar."**

_ – Victor S.S. -_

* * *

Ainda era cedo quando todos que compunham o Time 7 acordaram,hoje seria um longo dia de viagem até o país do Chá.

Sasuke já esperava seus companheiros encostado em uma árvore frondosa que ficava um pouco antes dos portões da vila. Pensava nostalgicamente em como era quando ele e seu time eram convocados para uma missão e - às vezes - se encontravam nesse mesmo local,lembrava-se das encrencas do Naruto,do sorriso de Sakura quando o via,sempre tentando iniciar conversas com ele,e dos atrasos constantes de Kakashi com suas desculpas esfarrapadas.

Lembrava-se de como era bom aquele tempo, - mesmo que antes não houvesse percebido - eram tempos que lhe eram agradáveis diferente das lutas mortais por vingança que enfrentou após a saída dae Konoha,antes de matar seu irmão,de derramar seu próprio sangue. Antes de descobrir as verdades sobre a vila e odiar aqueles conselheiros patéticos,cujo a sua última vingança seria dar fim a eles,sim ele não havia esquecido o que eles fizeram a seu clã,havia deixado de lado sim,por hora,mas não esqueceria e ainda teria seu ajuste de contas. Além de fazer um favor para Konoha,pois aqueles vermes não mereciam nem sequer existir.

No começo havia pensado em destruir Konoha para fazê-los pagar muito caro,mas ele tinha laços aqui,laços esses que não desistiram dele em momento algum e só por isso que ele ficaria quieto,por enquanto,mas sua vingança chegaria e não tardaria,mataria aqueles velhos mesmo que tivesse que pagar por isso,além de já estar pagando por seus outros crimes.

Daria um jeito.

– Ohayo.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma voz calma atrás de si,era ela,um de seus laços. O maior deles.

– Yo – Respondeu olhando-a.

Ela estava bonita em seu uniforme ANBU,fazia tempo que havia a visto com trajes de missões e para falar a verdade nunca tinha a contemplado neste do esquadrão.

Ela nada mais disse depois de cumprimenta-lo e Sasuke não sabia dizer o motivo de ficar tão incomodado com a indiferença da kunoichi,era certo que a queria para reconstruir seu clã,mas não era motivo de todo esse constrangimento,certo?

E ela que era tão tagarela,por que agora o tratava como se ele não existisse?

O silêncio tornava-se cada vez mais perturbador,queria falar algo,puxar assunto,mas nunca foi bom com palavras,isso era fato.

Sakura...ela estava tão mais bonita,tão mais feminina,tão mais forte,tão mais...mulher. Não deveria,mas sentia um desejo quase agonizante por ela,uma coisa que vinha de dentro de si,uma coisa que era mais forte do que tudo,até de si próprio e de suas vontades.

Balançou levemente a cabeça,querendo esquecer tais pensamentos.

– Tsc – resmungou.

_" Foco,Sasuke. Foco. O que está acontecendo com você?"_

Sakura por outro lado estava imersa em seus pensamentos mais banais,pois não queria lembrar do Uchiha e muito menos ficar ciente que ele estava ao seu lado,encostado numa árvore com um sorrisinho de canto que o deixava extremamente sexy, e ainda por cima olhando-a e analisando-a vez ou outra.

"O que será que ele tem?"

Naruto – nesse momento – estava próximo a eles,podia sentir a tensão no ar,mas não diria nada,sabia que depois que Sasuke voltou,as coisas ficaram meio estranhas,por isso ficaria na sua.

– Sakura-chan. Teme. – Naruto os cumprimentou animado e com um brilho novo no olhar,brilho esse que não passou despercebido pelos seus amigos.

– Como foi ontem com a Hinata? – Sakura indagou curiosa e divertida ao mesmo tempo,tocando de primeira no ponto que sabia ser a felicidade do amigo aquela manhã.

– Ah Sakura-channnn,foi tudo tão maravilhoso. – Disse sonhador para logo em seguida deixar um olhar chateado brotar - O pai dela é meio rígido e os costumes do clã são meio rigorosos também,mas estou feliz,finalmente estamos oficializados para sua família. E a Hina estava tão bonita ontem,você precisava ter visto – falou sonhador novamente.

Sakura dava risinhos e Sasuke - mesmo não demonstrando - estava muito feliz por seu amigo dobe ter finalmente percebido as coisas ao seu redor,afinal de contas,não era de hoje que a herdeira dos Hyuugas o tinha com certo afeto – para não dizer: amor e outras coisas mais.

A conversa foi posta de lado assim que Sai se juntou a eles poucos minutos depois da chegada de Naruto e abraçou Sakura por trás,coisa que não foi ignorada por um certo moreno e que deixou pouco confortável certa medica-nin de cabelos rosados.

– Sai,por favor... – murmurou,mas não foi ouvida pelo "namorado" que roçou levemente os lábios nos seus quando ela se virou para lhe advertir.

– Tsc,não sabia que agora era permitido esse tipo de coisas em missões de Konoha – Comentou Sasuke que não conseguiu se segurar,se chutando mentalmente por ter deixado o pensamento lhe escapar.

– Que coisas? – Naruto indagou confuso.

– Agarramentos.

A Haruno realmente se enfureceu com o comentário,não pela parte da reprimenda,mas sim porque era ele - Sasuke Uchiha - que estava o fazendo. O que ele tinha haver com o que fazia ou com o que deixava de fazer?

– E o que você tem haver com isso,Uchiha? – disse ela secamente.

– Tsc. Se dê ao respeito,Haruno.

Claro que se fosse com ele,não se importaria nem um pouco dela ficar dessa forma. Mas com aquele idiota,nem pensar.

– O que você esta falando seu idiota? Repete que eu quero ouvir.

– Esta surda por um acaso?

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – Naruto a segurou pela cintura antes que ela fosse para cima de Sasuke.

– Se acalme Sakura-chan. E teme,o que foi isso? – indagou confuso.

– Tsc. - Foi a única coisa que o portador do Sharingan respondeu.

Sai apenas deu um sorriso falso para o outro moreno que o enfureceu ainda mais. O que ela tinha visto naquele sem graça de sorriso falso?

Já Naruto olhava confuso aquela situação e pensava: _"Desde quando Sasuke Uchiha se importa com esse tipo de coisa?"_

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Os ânimos estavam melhores,apesar da carranca da Haruno e do olhar nada amigável do Uchiha.

– Ohayo.

Assim que Kakashi chegou sentiu um clima estranho na atmosfera do lugar,preferiu não se intrometer na vida dos ex-alunos,entretanto sabia que algo havia ocorrido.

– Kakashi-sensei,o senhor não toma jeito mesmo,não é? – soltou Naruto - Qual é a desculpa dessa vez?

– Primeiro eu não sou mais o sensei de vocês,segundo,eu tive que ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de todos,como sempre Kakashi vinha com suas desculpas esfarrapadas.

_"É,os sorrisos de Sakura ele não ganhava mais,mas as desculpas esfarrapadas de Kakashi continuavam. Certas coisas nunca mudavam mesmo"._ Pensou Sasuke.

– Isso é mentira,Kakashi-sensei.

– Eu já disse,não sou mais o sensei de...

– Narutooooo,não fale assim com o sensei. – Sakura cortou Kakashi mostrando os punhos para o loiro hiperativo.

O copy ninja suspirou e resolveu deixar de lado.

– Bem,coloquem sua máscaras e vamos partir.

**...oOo...**

Não passavam das 17:30 horas da tarde quando o grupo de ninjas resolveu parar e montar acampamento antes que o escuro reinasse totalmente. Todos continuavam prestando o máximo de atenção no ínfimo movimento,não estavam mais na proteção de sua vila e agora todo cuidado seria pouco.

– Ainda está um pouco longe do local onde faremos a emboscada para os convidados que Sasuke e Sakura deverão se disfarçar. – Murmurou Kakashi que tirava sua máscara de animal sendo imitado por todos os outros. – Deveremos aumentar o passo amanhã se quisermos preparar a armadilha a tempo.

Todos assentiram.

– Sakura – chamou o homem de cabelos brancos,ganhando sua atenção – Eu ouvi o barulho de uma cachoeira quando estávamos a mais ou menos uns 2 km antes de chegar aqui,o som vinha do leste. Você poderia ir lá para pegar água? Estamos quase sem nada nos nossos cantis. – ela acenou positivamente – Sasuke,vá com ela.

O olhar de surpresa da kunoichi não poderia ter sido maior.

– Hm – respondeu o portador do sharingan.

Sai estava pronto para dizer algo,quando a Haruno falou:

– N...Não p...precisa Kakashi-sensei,eu posso ir sozinha. - Se recriminou por ter gaguejado.

Kakashi pareceu pensar por um momento,mas resolveu deixa-la ir só,dando instruções para que ela não se demorasse e ficasse em alerta,caso algo estranho acontecesse. Após alguns minutos da saída da kunoichi,o capitão do time se dirigiu a um dos morenos:

– Sai,você pode buscar alguns gravetos para fazermos uma fogueira?

– Hai. – respondeu,saindo em seguida.

Logo também deu ordens para o Sasuke e Naruto começarem a montar o pequeno acampamento junto de si.

**...oOo...**

– Teme,o que foi aquilo mais cedo,antes de sairmos da vila? – Naruto indagou curioso,aquilo era algo que ele estava bastante interessado em saber desde o ocorrido.

Sasuke montava uma barraca com a espressão indiferente. E só depois que o loiro repetiu a pergunta entendeu que não teria sossego se não falasse algo,talvez isso fosse bom,já que estava deveras curioso em saber qual era a relação entre o outro moreno e a rosada. E isso lhe daria a oportunidade de tirar as informações que gostaria.

– Aquilo o que,Dobe? – resolveu se fazer de desentendido,apenas para não demonstrar seu interesse.

– Aquilo que você falou quando o Sai se aproximou da Sakura-chan. Afinal eles são namorados,o que tem demais um cumprimento mais intimo? E nem...

– Namorados? – indagou ainda indiferente,mas interiormente estava se contorcendo de raiva.

Definitivamente Sasuke não poderia ficar mais chocado com a noticia. Como assim aquele idiota era namorado da Haruno? Tudo bem que já havia percebido que acontecia algo entre eles,mas não imaginou que fosse algo serio e recíproco. Pensava que fosse algo platônico da parte dele,assim como acontecia com o tal Rock Lee,não pensou que ela o correspondesse,nunca havia visto eles juntos e ainda mais que ela não mostrava nenhum tipo de sentimento amoroso por Sai.

– Espera,desde quando você se interessa por esse tipo de coisa?

– Argh.

Agora ele estava realmente irritado. A Haruno era dele e de mais ninguém.

**...oOo...**

Sakura se afastou dos amigos de time,indo em direção ao barulho de água,ao chegar no local se surpreendeu com a beleza do lugar.

Começou a encher os cantis,a água era cristalina e estava fria,era gostoso de sentir essa sensação.

" Um banho seria ótimo ". Pensou. "Por que não?"

Deu uma última olhada ao redor,para checar que não tinha realmente ninguém. Quando assim constatou começou a tirar sua roupa lentamente jogando no chão próximo ao rio.

Após tirar todas as peças,andou lentamente para dentro da água fria,relaxando seus músculos cansados da "viagem". Deu um mergulho e após voltar a superfície passou suas mãos lentamente pelos seus cabelos rosados e longos,descendo as mãos pelo pescoço e por fim pelos ombros,relaxando.

A temperatura estava maravilhosa. Ela gostaria de ficar lá o resto da noite,mas sabia que não podia demorar demais,as ordens de Kakashi foram claras. Só de lembrar em voltar para aquela clareira e ter que ficar com Sai lhe fitando intensamente lhe causou embrulhos no estômago,não que não gostasse dele,mas o problema era que ele estava se tornando inconveniente,o tempo todo ao lado dela,e mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma missão lhe roubava beijos quando tinha oportunidade,isso era meio que sufocante.

Deu mais um mergulho para esfriar a cabeça e quando voltou escutou um movimento nas árvores. Olhou para os lados. Pensou em sair rapidamente dali,quando viu que o barulho fora causado por uma ave que estava em cima de uma das árvores a sua frente.

_"De qualquer forma,acho que já fiquei tempo demais."_

**...oOo...**

Atrás de um arbusto,olhando para a moça que se banhava na bela cachoeira estava um rapaz moreno.

Ele estava com os lábios sutilmente entreabertos,admirado com o jeito de Sakura,a sensualidade dela,mesmo não sendo proposital,lhe despertava sensações únicas. Estava hipnotizado pela imagem da moça de cabelos rosados.

Sabia que ela era linda,mas isso ia além do lindo. Suas curvas pareciam terem sido esculpidas por um Deus muito habilidoso e que não poupou esforços na hora de entalhar cada parte do corpo feminino.

Balançou a cabeça,tinha total conciência que não deveria ficar ali a espionando,no entanto era mais forte do que ele.

Aquela era a imagem da perfeição.

Ela era perfeita...

_"Por Kami..."_

Soltou um leve gemido quando a viu saindo da água,após se assustar com uma ave do outro lado da cachoeira. Agora sem estar com o corpo encoberto pela água,podia ver nitidamente cada contorno,ela era deliciosa. Sem dúvidas era a mulher mais bela que conhecia.

Se recompôs quando a viu se vestindo,era hora de ir também antes que ela o descobrisse ali.

**...oOo...**

– A Sakura está demorando,não Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto observou.

– Realmente,buscar água não demoraria tanto assim.

– Deixe que eu vou procura-la,Kakashi.

– Você Teme? – Naruto indagou perplexo.

– Hm.

– Vá Sasuke,mas não demore também,se não encontra-la retorne imediatamente,está bem?

– Sim – saiu mais como um resmungou,definitivamente não gostava de receber ordens.

– E se você encontrar com o Sai,mande ele retornar logo. Também esta demorando demais.

Sasuke saiu rapidamente dali indo na direção ensinada por Kakashi,quem sabe não teria chance de ter uma conversa a sós com a moça?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Reviews e comentários adicionais:**

Oi meus amores,gostaria de agredecer aos reviews de:

**Kekedia,YokoNick-chan e Lizinha-chan.**

Eu amei receber os reviews de vocês,li os três carinhosamente,muito obrigada por terem comentado. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando o/

Obrigada também a quem leu,mas que por algum motivo não comentou.

Bom,me desculpem pela demora em postar,o próximo provavelmente sairá mais rápido,visto que já o estou escrevendo.

E deixem reviews,pleaseee,é o combustível do escritor rsrsrs

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Kissus =)


	5. Chapter 5

A Flor e o Falcão

Capítulo 5: Apenas você

* * *

"Você não pode mudar seu passado, mas pode fazer do seu futuro algo melhor."

_– Amanda Rodrigues -_

* * *

Sakura olhou novamente para as águas límpidas antes de sair daquele belo lugar,pegou os cantis e foi em direção a clareira onde haviam escolhido para pernoitarem.

Andava distraída pensando em tudo que vinha acontecendo nos últimos tempos,tanta coisa havia mudado,tanta coisa havia acontecido. Nem tudo era o que esperava,mas era a vida.

Já estava perto da clareira quando encontrou com Sasuke a olhando de uma forma um tanto quanto...diferente? Estranhou,mas nada saiu dos seus lábios em relação a isso.

– Sasuke? – Olhou para todos os lados se certificando que não havia nada errado.

Voltou a olha-lo arqueando uma sobrancelha,interrogativa.

– Kakashi me pediu para achar você. Estava demorando. - Disse apenas,voltando a caminhar com ela em seus calcanhares.

O que ela não sabia é que ele não só havia saído do acampamento,mas também havia a visto no lugar onde estivera anteriormente.

E o pior: Ele não conseguia esquecer-se das imagens dela se banhando naquela cachoeira. Não conseguia mais vê-la de outra forma a não ser desejosa,não que antes não a enxergasse de tal modo,mas depois de vê-la "como veio ao mundo",havia ficado ainda pior seu estado de espírito,só esperava que ela não percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Ela e nem ninguém.

Assim que Kakashi havia pedido para ele ir atrás dela,ele a encontrou e ficou escondido atrás de um arbusto,afinal o que ele falaria? Ou melhor,o que ela pensaria se ele tivesse aparecido e a visse nua? Coisa boa é que não seria,disso tinha certeza,por isso preferiu esperar que ela acabasse,mas o que não previra é que seus instintos fossem mais fortes e acabasse a "espionando" tomar seu banho. Se recriminava por seu ato vergonhoso e indecente,mas o que poderia fazer?

Voltou rapidamente para perto do acampamento assim que a viu se vestindo,desse modo pareceria que ele nem ao menos tinha saído do lugar para procura-la quando a achou ali mesmo,perto da clareira. Coisa que parecia ter surtido efeito já que ela não questionou nada e nem aparecera a mínima linha de expressão ao redor do olhos indicando suspeitas.

Seria melhor assim.

Mas,o que seria melhor para _ele_? Ficar calado em relação a tudo? Ainda mais se tratando do relacionamento que descobriu entre ela e o outro companheiro de equipe.

Foi aí que surgiu uma ideia um tanto quanto fora de hora,para dizer o mínimo.

Para dizer o mínimo.

– Soube que esta namorando o "novo" integrante do time 7.

Sakura parou no mesmo momento que a frase havia saído dos lábios do homem à sua frente,fazendo-o parar também assim que notou o seu ato,enquanto ele pensava em que diabos havia dito.

Ele tinha ficado louco? Só isso poderia explicar isso que acabara de perguntar. Desde quando se importava com o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer?

_"Desde quando Sasuke?"_ Perguntou para si mesmo.

Sakura ficou sem reação. O que deveria dizer? Realmente isso ela nunca esperaria de Uchiha Sasuke e olha que esperava muita coisa,desde que ele tentara lhe matar certa vez que estava tentando trazê-lo de volta para Konoha.

– Estou. – ela disse,simplesmente.

Voltou a caminhar passando do Uchiha,no entanto não deu um passo a mais e sentiu uma mão lhe agarrar o braço,fazendo-a parar imediatamente.

– Posso saber o por quê? – indagou com uma voz rouca que fez subir um arrepio estranho pela espinha dorsal da rosada.

Ela olhou para trás,confusa.

_"Ok. Para tudo,como assim o ex-vingador Uchiha se importa com essas coisas?"_ Era essa e outras perguntas que rondavam a cabeça da medica-nin nesse momento.

– Porque... Porque... – ela não sabia a resposta,ainda mais com Sasuke segurando seu braço,lhe causando certas sensações,como uma pequena descarga elétrica em todo seu corpo e um frio anormal no estômago.

Ele continuou a observa-la,não sabia dizer o que o motivava a ter feito aquela primeira pergunta e nem a segunda que fora seguida de seu ato - no mínimo ousado - de a segurar pelo braço.

– Você gosta dele? – indagou se aproximando perigosamente.

Sakura sentiu as pernas bambearem com a aproximação do rapaz. Soltou o seu braço e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

– Ora,isso não é de sua conta,afinal. – Resmungou tentando parecer decidida.

Só tentando,pois sua voz saiu mais baixa e trêmula do que esperava,arrancando um pequeno – quase imperceptível – sorriso de canto do moreno que tanto amara no passado - e mesmo que não quisesse admitir,ainda ama.

Sasuke por sua vez,sabia o efeito que tinha sobre a moça de longos cabelos rosados,afinal,o amor que ela dissera tantas vezes sentir na infância não poderia terminar de uma hora para outra,correto?

Tudo bem,ele admitia,não seria de uma hora para outra visto que se passaram tantos anos desde o acontecido. No entanto,esse pequeno ato dela só o fez ter certeza que ainda sentia ago por ele,poderia ser pouco,mas que sentia,isso sentia, e faria com que isso aumentasse ainda mais. Ele a queria...para reconstruir o clã,mas se não fosse apenas isso? E se a quisesse de mais alguma outra forma? Por outro motivo?

Não se importaria com isso agora,mais tarde talvez.

– Por que esta fugindo de mim? – indagou se surpreendendo mais uma vez com suas perguntas.

– E-eu? Fugindo de você? – ela soltou uma sonora risada,no mínimo sarcástica,tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

– Sim. Você. – ele disse firme,se aproximando mais uma vez,ela deu outro passo para trás. – Esta fugindo de mim desde que voltei para Konoha. - Sim,ele havia percebido que ela andava meio que se... "desencontrando" com ele. – Quanto tempo faz que voltei para vila? Quanto tempo faz que voltei para o Time 7? Meses. E quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos de verdade?

– Eu ando ocupada. – sussurrou.

– Não,você anda fugindo de mim. – Deu mais alguns passos para frente e ela deu mais alguns para trás,fazendo-a encostar em um árvore de largura significativa que havia no local. Ali ela não teria escapatória.

– O que você quer de mim? – Aquele joguinho estava indo longe demais,não queria ficar nem mais um minuto sozinha com ele.

Sasuke chegou mais perto,colocando as mãos na árvore que ela estava encostada,deixando-a assim,pressa entre a árvore e ele,ela realmente não teria escapatória.

– Quer mesmo saber?

E ele ficou ainda mais próximo dela,fazendo com que seu hálito quente batesse em sua bochecha já corada pela proximidade do rapaz.

– S-sim – gaguejou,se recriminando por isso no mesmo momento. Ele novamente sorriu de canto,encostando seu nariz na bochecha dela e deslizando até o ouvido da mesma.

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele,um cheiro másculo,forte. Um cheiro que nunca havia sentido igual. Delicioso. E que a fazia pensar coisas nada nada comportadas.

Ela estava envolta pelos sentimentos. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Fechou os olhos. Que se danasse tudo,o que mais queria naquele momento era continuar sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso que estava emanando dele e aquele calor,aquele corpo forte junto ao seu.

Sim,estava louca,mas se já estava aqui porque não aproveitar um pouco?

Sasuke deu uma pequena mordida em seu lóbulo antes de falar:

– Eu não quero nada de você. O que eu quero é você.

Ele mordeu novamente seu lóbulo e segurou sua cintura com ambas as mãos antes de completar:

– Apenas você.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Agradecendo o review de:** _Kekedia_

Muito,muito obrigada pelo review,eu amei o/

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Kissus


End file.
